Field of Invention
The present invention relates broadly to intravenous catheters to accommodate fluid flow into and out of body cavities of patients and more particularly to a novel inside-the-needle apparatus for and method of placement of a soft sterile plastic cannula or catheter tube into the vein of a patient.